Double Trouble
by amariys
Summary: Crow is in trouble. Rean comes to help him. The usual stuff. Crow/Rean. Complete. Also cross-posted on AO3.


**Title:** Double Trouble

 **Writer:** Amariys

 **Fandom/Pairing(s):** The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel / Crow Armbrust/Rean Schwarzer

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel series belong to Nihon Falcom and XSeed. No trademark infringement or commercial profit meant in the writing of this story.

 **Summary:** Crow is in trouble. Rean comes to rescue him. The usual stuff.

 **Warning(s):** Alternate Universe – Mafia setting. Slight OOC. Slight blood and gore.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the silence of the night. Crow Armbrust cursed as he ducked his head behind a stack of cranes. The bullet meant for him missed, but there was no time to relax as his pursuer kept on shooting almost blindly.

"Damn, should've known going out today was a bad idea," Crow murmured even as he hastily reloaded his gun. It was a good thing he always brought spare magazines with him whenever he was sent out.

With his back still against the crates, Crow waited until the barrage of bullets ceased down. He was silently counting in his head and if he made no mistake, his pursuer should be empty of bullets right about... now.

Just as his prediction, the shootings stopped abruptly. Crow didn't waste even a second to quickly dash out of his hiding spot, gun already aimed at the general direction of his pursuer. He released three quick shots. By the time the last shot hit his target—which he knew from his pursuer's pained groan—he was already plastering his back against a concrete wall of an alley across of his previous hiding spot.

"You know, I think we should really stop this," he called out even while trying to fish out his phone with one hand. Without looking at the device he pushed the power button until there was the all too familiar glow indicating his phone was on again. With that out of the way, he put the phone back to his pocket as he continued, "We both know this won't end well for one of us and I'm not in a killing mood today."

Silence greeted him. Well, that was to be expected. Crow hadn't met many enemies who'd be kind enough to indulge in his idle chatter. Usually they wouldn't even wait until he was done talking. He was quite lucky his current opponent was injured. Though, to be fair, Crow didn't really need a reply. He was just stalling for time. At least long enough until—

"Really, Crow, you should stop playing around like this."

— _he_ arrived.

A grin broke on Crow's face. That was the voice he'd been waiting for. His partner always had an exceptional skill in moving stealthily, so it was no wonder neither Crow nor his pursuer noticed his presence until now.

No sooner than that thought crossed Crow's mind, another gunshot broke out, followed by a loud, agonizing scream. He would be worried if he didn't know how good his partner's battle skill was. Besides, the voice was all wrong. It could only belong to his pursuer.

"You should also probably stop trying to give our enemies a heart attack, but hey, it's not like I'm complaining," said Crow as he walked out of his hiding place. He still had his gun, but it wasn't aimed to shoot anymore. He was confident his pursuer had been subdued by now. "Thanks for arriving on time though, Rean."

Rean Schwarzer lifted up his brows in a decidedly unamused manner. He didn't bother returning the grin Crow gave as the older man approached. Instead, he heaved a sigh and looked down at the enemy in front of him. The man was groaning while clutching his arm. Well, what was left of it anyway. Rean had cleanly severed the appendage from elbow down after dodging the bullet.

"I can arrive faster if you had turned on your phone immediately after you realized the meeting was a trap. We put a tracking application there for a reason, you know?"

"Eh, it must've slipped out of my mind while I was busy running for my life. Doesn't matter anyway. You're here and we're both uninjured. That's more than enough, right?" Crow shrugged lightly. He stopped beside Rean and tilted his head a bit. "Shouldn't you finish him off though? I know he's currently bleeding out a river, but we always have to make sure, don't we?"

"You do it," Rean said flatly. He swished his sword sharply to get rid of the blood splatter before sheathing it back. "this is your mess anyway."

Crow sighed. "One of these days, I swear I won't spoil you so much," he murmured before lifting his gun up and pointing it blankly at their enemy's head. "Sorry, buddy, I know I said I wasn't in a killing mood, but I never can refuse my dear junior's request. So, any last word?"

The man glared up at him. He growled and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Crow had pulled on the trigger. Another gunshot filled the otherwise silent night. This time followed by the heavy _thud_ of a lifeless body hitting the ground. The smell of burnt gunpowder mixing with the coppery scent of blood. Neither Crow nor Rean flinched from it.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Crow put his gun back on its holster. "We still need to work on that soft heart of yours though. I won't be able to take the kill for you every time, Rean, and a mafia who never dirties their hand is unheard of. Sooner or later you will have to end someone's life with your own hand."

The tone of Crow's voice was stern; he obviously meant every word he'd said, but Rean merely gave him a sidelong glance and a negligent shrug. "I'll consider it. More importantly, I'm hungry. What do you say about grabbing some fish burgers on our way back?"

For a moment, Crow could only stare at Rean even as he walked away casually. He couldn't believe it! Rean had just dismissed his oh-so-important advise and acted cheeky while doing it too! If it were anyone else, Crow would have beat some manner lesson into their head, but this was Rean. His beloved junior. He never could be angry at him for long and Rean knew it all too well. Aidios damn it.

In the end, Crow could only sigh and follow Rean. His longer strides took him to the other's side easily. "I take it the cleaning team will arrive soon?"

"V and S are already on their way. They're already informed about the deal's failure. Let me get one thing straight, Crow. The deal was a trap since the very beginning right? It didn't fail because you somehow said the wrong thing and enraged the other group… right?"

"Your trust in me is so flattering, Rean," Crow rolled his eyes. "I won't mess up a business deal, y'know? This was a trap from the Royal Army since the beginning. Though I bet they're still merely sniffing around since I didn't see any important people back then. Not even The Scarecrow."

"Just making sure," Rean said. "Though this means the Chancellor already had eyes on us. Maybe we should be more careful from now on."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Crow drawled and Rean didn't have to look to know there was a roguish grin on his face right now. "I say let them come at us. At the very least, it'll take me closer to my target if the Chancellor actually paid us any attention."

There was no immediate reply from Rean. He knew all too well about Crow's desire to take revenge on the Chancellor, so it was no surprise the silver haired man would take their current situation as an opportunity instead.

"Just don't act too reckless. That's all I asked."

"I know, I know. I won't make you worry too much. I promised." Crow slung an arm around Rean's shoulder, making the smaller man stumbled a bit and glared at him, but he merely grinned wider. "Enough about the serious talk though! Let's get us some fish burger for surviving yet another day!"

The level of enthusiasm in Crow's voice made Rean smile a little. A celebration for merely surviving yet another day may sound too much, but in his years as a mafia member, Rean had learnt to never take anything for granted. True, Crow was exaggerating, but he had a point and so Rean thought he would indulge him.

Besides, after such an eventful night, they both deserved a break.

.

.

.

END.


End file.
